Hearth and Home
by Redbayly
Summary: Senna and Tonraq share an intimate moment. *Senraq fluff and smut* Reviews welcome.


**Unashamed, unabashed Senraq smut and slight fluffiness. **

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

Hearth and Home

They had been married four months now. It was still hard for them getting used to a quiet, normal life. Currently, he was helping her cook dinner; her parents would be over in a few hours to pay their first visit since the couple had returned from their honeymoon.

"Tonraq, please pass the sea prunes; I need to get them on the stove."

He handed her the pot filled with the squishy, purple fruits and she set them to boil.

"Well, that should be enough for dinner," she concluded.

"Don't bet on that," he replied. "I've seen how your dad can eat."

She pouted at him in that adorable way that always got right to his heart.

"You really can be a bully, you know," she said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." A rather arrogant smirk appeared on his face. He moved to stand behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist and buried his face in her silky, dark hair.

"Tonraq…" she said in a warning voice, though she was smiling.

"What?"

"I know what you're up to, and it's not gonna work."

"What am I doing?" He kept smirking.

"We are _not_ going to do…_that_ tonight, what with my parents coming to visit."

"They won't be here for a few hours."

"Still, what if they decide to come early, hmm? How embarrassing would it be for my parents to walk in and see us…_preoccupied_?"

Tonraq simply nuzzled his head against Senna's hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled like all the things he loved most about the Southern Tribe: wood smoke, salt water, freshly-tanned leather (most likely from when she was tanning seal-pelts earlier). She smelled like home; a real home rather than the stuffiness of the aristocratic citadel where he was born.

He moved his arms up to rest his hands on her shoulders and began to rub little circles with his thumbs. Senna held back a little sigh; Tonraq knew just how to get through to her. His reckless and impetuous nature was what had first drawn the normally apprehensive young Senna to him; she had always been very careful about everything, but he was just so straightforward and hot-headed and brash that she couldn't help but find him endearing. True, he hadn't been the most humble of people when they first met; he had walked into the Waterbending dojo and had acted somewhat condescending towards her and the other female Waterbenders, but she quickly knocked _that_ out of him (her mother had been so proud).

"Tonraq…" she tried to warn him again, but it came out as more of a moan.

He began to plant soft, little kisses along the side of her neck. She couldn't help but lean back into him. He moved his hands again, this time to rub up and down her sides. He knew how much she liked being touched; she craved physical contact. He discreetly moved his left hand up to unfasten her tunic, causing the fabric to gently slide down about her shoulders and exposing her breast-bindings. Tonraq helped her slide her arms out of the sleeves so that the top of her tunic simply hung around her waist.

Suddenly, Tonraq spun her around so that they were face-to-face and pushed her lightly against the counter. She put a hand to his face and traced her thumb against his chin; she remembered how he had shaved off his goatee as part of an initiation ceremony when he joined the Southern Tribe. He had had to go through what was known as the "Healing and Rebirth" rite; it was an old southern tradition to officially make a foreigner part of the tribe and give them a clan; Tonraq had been made head of the Polar Bear-Dog Clan as all the original members had died during the Hundred Year War and the totem was open for adoption by the new families who were 'adopted' into the Southern Water Tribe.

Senna looked up into his eyes; they were the most beautiful icy blue she had ever seen and they sparkled with mirth and undisguised desire. Seizing the moment, Tonraq pressed his lips against hers. Senna's vision began to blur as she lost herself in the kiss; it was warm and soft, but also had a needy quality, a want for affection. She had learned to recognize the signs early in their relationship; he wanted someone there for him, to reassure him that, despite his past mistakes, he was still loved. He had been a broken man, banished from his home and in desperate need of a kind word; true, he had gone about asking for help the wrong way at first, but like a true Southern girl, Senna had gotten him to open up and embrace his new life.

"We really shouldn't…" she blustered. "My parents…"

"Are not going to be here for several hours," he reminded her, punctuating the remark with another kiss. "As I have already told you, we have more than enough time."

She wasn't sure when her breathing had gotten so heavy, but she realized she was practically panting as she spoke.

"Fine, but I am not making love in the kitchen," she said.

"Okay, then," he said simply. Then, with a grin, he hefted her up into his arms and carried her from the room, causing her to giggle.

He carried her through to their bedroom and set her down gently on the bed of pelts; she had insisted on a bed of pelts, something about the soft tingle of fur on her skin had always made her feel at home. Tonraq quickly closed and locked the door behind them and then turned to look at her.

She had shimmied out of her tunic completely and was now in just her under-clothes. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling. Without warning, Tonraq suddenly pounced on her; he placed hasty and sloppy kisses along her neck and up to her lips as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She then gently pressed him back so that she could undo his shirt, exposing his broad and muscular chest. He then reached behind her and began to fumble with the knot on her breast-bindings, finally loosing them and allowing her breasts to come free.

Despite the fact that what she hid beneath her clothes was no secret to her husband, Senna began to blush bright pink at being exposed. Tonraq smirked broadly as he pulled her forward to straddle his lap and captured her round and supple breasts in his large hands; he massaged them lightly, causing her to emit a low moan, occasionally pinching her nipples between his fingers.

Senna, not about to let Tonraq have all the fun, began to rock her hips against him, feeling him harden underneath her. Tonraq gave a soft groan when Senna slipped her hand down between them and began to rub him through his trousers.

"Ugnh, S-Senna…ah, stop teasing me," he grunted.

She simply grinned and rubbed harder. Tonraq had had enough of the playing around and suddenly flipped them around so he was pressing her into the soft furs; their breathing was rough and shallow, sweat was making their hair cling to their faces.

"You little minx," he taunted. "So, you like playing games, do you?"

"What're you gonna do about it, my big, bad polar bear-dog?" she replied sassily.

"I'll show you."

He reached down and began to unwrap her lower-bindings, finally yanking them off and tossing them to the side. Senna's eyes shot wide open as she felt him slide in a finger. He twisted and curled his finger inside her, rubbing up against that spot that made her absolutely shiver underneath him; soon, he added a second large finger and Senna became louder in her moans.

She let out a long, loud whimper.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you, Senna?" Tonraq muttered into her ear.

"Y-yes…oh, by the moon and ocean, yes!"

He slowly, painfully slowly, slid his fingers out of her and she let out a soft whine of disappointment; he then moved his fingers up to her mouth and she began to suck on them, tasting herself on him. Tonraq began to feel himself becoming painfully hard at the erotic sight of his wife sucking on his fingers like that, the way her tongue swirled around them tauntingly. Finally, he removed his fingers from her mouth and began to finish undressing; Senna lay back against the pelts and grinned up at him as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing and dropped down on top of her.

Both of them knew that the foreplay was over; they needed to finish this, now. Senna spread her legs wide as Tonraq gently lowered himself down. He was a good deal larger than her in terms of body mass and could likely crush her if he wasn't careful. Soon enough, she felt the head of his erection entering her; her breath hitched and sweat was rolling down her face. Tonraq was having a great deal of trouble resisting the urge to just shove himself into her; Senna was a very small and seemingly delicate woman and he was always worried that if he was too rough then he might hurt her.

"Damn it, Tonraq," she blurted out, "just take me, already!"

He lifted her legs up on either side of him as he pushed himself all the way in.

"Ohhh!"

"Ungh!"

He began a steady pace as he thrust into her. Senna squirmed at the sensation and raked her fingernails up his back.

"Oh, oh! Tonraq! Don't…stop…faster! I'm gonna…ungh!"

He loved the sounds she made whenever they made love. She was a very quiet person normally; but when they did _this_…It was addictive, hearing her making sounds like that because of him. When he was a young, foolish man, a general and the Crown Prince, women had flocked to him and thrown themselves in his direction; he had had his share of lovers in his youth, women just seemed to fall over themselves for him. After he was banished, everything changed.

That was when he had met her. She was beautiful, strong-willed yet even-tempered, a fierce fighter, a gentle healer, and innocent. One of the things that had so drawn him in was how pure and sweet she was; she wasn't like the women from his past who threw themselves at him because he was a prince or because he was good-looking or anything like that. She had toppled any preconceptions he had once had about women and he became a better man because of it.

"Tonraq…I-I'm gonna…"

Her walls constricted around him, tight and warm and moist. He could feel his own release rushing in after hers. As they both rode out the sensation together, he looked into her eyes; those deep, radiant, gorgeous eyes of rich aqua, so filled with love. Tonraq had many regrets, but marrying Senna was certainly not one of them.

As they came down from their high, Tonraq rolled off her to the side so he wouldn't smother her. Senna rested her head against his large chest as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side. They stayed like that for quite some time before they shakily got to their feet and began to get dressed again.

Senna's parents would be there in about half-an-hour and she could only hope they wouldn't notice how she seemed incapable of standing without shaking.


End file.
